Deux enfants miserables
by feathered moon wings
Summary: He flies through France, everything is cold and dark that night. There is a revolution and Jack is always saddened, he can do NOTHING about it. Passing by a poor street he finds a little girl, sweeping the floor, and just about to leave, he hears her suddenly singing.'A castle on a cloud' she says. He can't help but want to go there as well(A sort of crossover with'Les miserables)


**Deux enfants miserables – Two miserable childs **

**Abril: I wouldn't say it a cross over but… if you like to think of it that way…**

**Never mind, the scene is from the movie of 'Les miserables' as well as the song.**

* * *

France, about 1823

People where revolting, or so had Jack heard. They were angry people, because once again there was no justice or equality; the rich where too rich and the poor too poor. They where angry because there was just not enough bread, no bread to eat at all.

Oh, and Jack understood them in a way; him, being who he was could hardly get where the plants grew and the sun was warm, there was little to no food in the harshness of his cold winter. He didn't need too eat much, but sometimes he would just simply starve; almost nothing would blossom in winter as his hunger grew with each passing day. And this people… this people where dying… but he could do nothing about it, just hope the winters weren't too harsh on them.

It had been a cold night, not his cold kind of night, but the kind of night humans would wish to have at least one more log for the fire. If he remembered well, he had been in a miserable street of France, which was somehow filled with the laughter of some who still had hope, and had landed just to have a look a the poor night souls (Yeah, as if that would help on anything for his sad and lonely heart, which prayed for the humanity in this dark times.).

As he walked carefully between the wandering people, not letting them by any means go through him, he saw some sort of inn where the hosts where obviously stealing all they could from their guests (It was rather impressive really).

"Idiots…" Muttered the immortal teen to himself.

Just about to leave the damned city on the wind's back, he saw a small form at the verge of his sight. Turning slowly, he found a petit, blond child. And his eyes fell sadly. The little creature was sweeping the floors of the inn, miserably doing the hard work with a broom too big of size.

"Aren't you a poor soul?" He asked, landing in a nearby metal window frame and sitting over it, a few steps away from the sweeping girl. She lifted her head and stared longingly at the laughing children outside, some of them crowding a fake St. Nicolas and his various presents. And all of a sudden, she started to sing in a small and sweet pitched voice.

"_There is a castle on a cloud; I like to go there in my sleep. Aren't any floors for me to sweep, not in my castle on a cloud._" Jack looked at her with sad eyes as she left her broom on the wall, wondering what miseries she had goon through and which where yet to come.

'_At least Sandy gives you sweet dreams' _He thought _'Sounds like she's been to his place.' _he smiled slightly at that _'I've seen it my self from the outside. That beautiful golden castle up in the sky, with hundreds of rooms and shining halls.' _All the dreams where guarded there, sometimes he could even see through the windows princesses walk or running children; sometimes magical animals or forgotten fantasies.

"_There is a room that's full of toys. There are a hundred boys and girls. Nobody shouts or speaks to loud. Not in my castle on a cloud._" She looked once again through the window. "_There is a lady all in white;_" She sang, picking up her raged doll and rocking her softly; "_holds me and sings a lullaby._" with her fingers she stoked the faceless toy with great fondness. "_She's nice to see and she's soft to touch._" Putting the head of the dolly in her ear she continued. "_She says 'Cosette, I love you very much.'_" The girl whispered as if someone was telling those same words to her.

"So that's it little girl"He said "You… long to be loved…to… have a home and a family…" _'I… I long for that too.'_ He thought lost, remembering once he had done the same as the girl; he had pretended some one hugged him and whispered 'I love you'. Oh, he did the same, just like the miserable child he was at mind and heart; not the rebellious and mischievous teen everyone else thought he was.

"_I know I place where no one's lost._"

"I'd like to go there, it would really help…"

"_I know a place where no one cries._"

"That would rather nice too…" Jack saw as tears threatened to fall down her dirty, dirty face and rosy cheeks. In his eyes the feeling of burning water building behind his eyes as well. He would really love to go to a place like that… if just for one night at least.

"_Crying at all is not allowed, not in my castle on a cloud._" Jack sighted slowly and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his white blouse.

'_I guess that's right… I… I really shouldn't cry' _He thought.

The girl suddenly gasped and turned to face the angry expression of a, if you may, non-gracious woman.

"Now look who's here." Said the woman bluntly, "The little madam herself," her tone hateful and mocking at the kid. "pretending once again she's been overly good…" Jack frowned at the woman, how dared she speak like that to the little girl. Even it the child pretended, which was impossible in Jack's eyes, that was no way to talk to an infant.

The little blond started to sweep once again, faster this time and afraid of what the elder could do to her, The blond bit*h, as the frost teen decided to call her, started accusing her of not doing her so-called-work, warnings her and complaining of how her mother sent her too little money and that wouldn't do.

'_The poor mother probably forbids herself to eat just to send her daughter __some__ money' _

"No take that keg, my little _mademoiselle, _and go draw some water from the well" The woman started walking angrily around the inn, complaining loudly of how they should had never accepted to keep her, along other terrible things, telling her she was the scum her mother was.

"Mama!" Suddenly another girl with black hair, probably the same age as the sweeping girl, entered the main room. It was obvious that it was the woman's daughter from the way that she had mood swing so swiftly and smiled at her.

"Eponine, come my dear. Eponine, let me see; you look very well in that little blue hat." The blond woman told her daughter how _some _girls knew how to properly behave as she gave her a soft kiss in the forged. The petit blond girl looked at them sadly, in hopes that that one day she'll be able to see her beautiful mother again. "Still there Cosette!" She shouted and turned to stare at the other child. "Your tears would do you no good. I told you fetch some water from the well in the wood!"

"Please do not send me out alone." Begged the child as new tears felled down her cheeks. And Jack, oh Jack Frost was watching all with a helplessness that seemed almost unbearable. But there was nothing to do; he had to be strong for this was a little thing compared to what he had seen… So much death, he had seen so much of it and most had been his fault. His soul wandered through the skies, filled with sorrow and regret for the misery he had caused. But he knew there was nothing he could do, there never was. "Not in the darkness on my own."

"Now shut your face!" Shouted the blond bit*h. "Or I'll forget to be nice…" She warned.

"Nice?" Asked the winter spirit incredulous "Right." He said none believing "Oh, dear lady. You sure need to check your dictionary… It may be a little mess up." He suggested in a funny mood.

"You heard me ask for something and you know I never ask twice." Continued the woman. The petit girl ran immediately outside to the dark, frightening woods.

"Okay this is enough." Jack declared, ready to leave and stop torturing himself. The boy halted all of a sudden. "Oh Cosette… I really can't do much for you." He turned to the dreadful woman. "You won't even be able to see this… but it still worth's it…" He said with a mischievous smirk.

And as the pedantic excuse of a female climbed the stairs, the stairs where suddenly and _mysteriously _covered in a fine layer of frost.

Flying up in the sky, a pitched cry ringed all around the town, followed by the sound of a falling body down many, many stairs. The frost child laughed merrily in the air as he made a twirl. The poor girl was probably going to have more work after this, but he hoped she would get a little satisfaction on the matter.

He gazed at the woods, catching a small walking form amongst the trees.

"I wish you well… little Cosette…" He whispered, despairing into the dark night of the skies of miserable France.

* * *

**Abril: Soooo… what do you think? Is it good enough?... I really hope so.**

**Well, as I said, this is from the movie 'Les miserables'. As a fact I added a paragraph to the song that was not in the movie but it is in the original song.**

**I really hope you've liked it. Please, be kind and live a review n.n Any questions feel free to ask!**

**BTW I'm really sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes… My english simply is not perfect u.u**


End file.
